Collection of One Shots
by BeSmiley
Summary: This will be a collection of One shots based on my story Walking in circle though they can be read separately. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again ! I didn't think I could have the inspiration to add to Walking in circle but here I am with this little One shot which is a continuity to WIC. **

**So, every time I will have the inspiration to add to WIC (the chapters won't be in chronological order, sometimes they will have kids, sometimes it will just be the start of their relationship) I will post it there. This "story" will be an assortment of one shots which can also be read separately from WIC (it will be stated in the AN if the OS will have a connection with WIC). **

**Reply to reviews from WIC's last chapter:**

**warthogHerme:**** Thank you so much :)**

**mrsh:**** The epilogue destroyed my faith in JK xD Thank you :)**

**Karatekid-Ninja**** : Thank you! :) I hope you will see this chapter and that you will like it too! :)**

**Anotherboarduser:**** Thank you so much! :)**

**bet7368:**** Oh, thank YOU so much! :D**

**Draco lover 91:**** Thank you :)**

**Team1DUnionJcat:**** Thank you! :) It means a lot!**

**Thank you so much for all the favorite, follow, and reviews WIC got! You guys are amazing! Thank you :) It means a lot to me to know that you liked it :)**

**I don't own anything. **

**Just so you don't get lost**

**In this chapter:**

**Harry &amp; Hermione's children: **

James Sirius Potter: 13 years old

Aidan Ronald Potter: 8 years old

Lily Cho Potter: 3 years old

**Ron &amp; Luna's children:**

Lysandra Weasley: 15 years old

Lorcan and Lenon Weasley: 12 years old

Lisel Weasley: 6 years old

**Oliver &amp; Cho's children:**

Olivia Wood: 10 years old

Isabella Wood: 6 years old

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"When will I go there?" A little boy with bright green eyes, and disheveled black hair asked his mother looking at the big train in front of him.

"You want to leave me already?" His mother asked him, hugging him from behind, while dropping a kiss on his head, his unruly hair tickling her nose.

"No." He replied, still looking intently at the train while leaning his head on his mother's.

"Come on, let's go say goodbye to James." She told him softly, kissing his head again.

The little boy nodded and let his mom tug him toward their family. He couldn't wait to get on that train someday.

"You're sure you have everything." A man in his thirties asked one of his sons while holding a little girl with brown curls in his arms.

"Dad, I'm thirteen not eight." James Potter smirked at his little brother who furrowed his brow.

"You can be thirteen, twenty, or fifty; we will still ask these sorts of questions young men. Now answer your father." The browned haired woman told him, pursing her lips.

James sighed and nodded. "I have everything." He replied, in a bored tone.

"Even your wand?" The eight year old boy asked.

"Of course." His brother replied, looking in his pockets, his face blanching when all of the pockets in his robes were found wandless.

The little boy laughed loudly and shook his head. He pulled a wand out of his jean and gave it to his brother, smiling innocently.

"Aidan." Hermione chastised.

"I found it on the kitchen table." The little boy shrugged, smiling at his mother.

Hermione sighed, looking at her eldest child. "Someday you will forget your head."

"As long as I forget it in Eleanor Duval's pocket, I won't mind." He declared, making his mother roll her eyes while his father laughed.

"Hello, aunty Mione." Lysandra Weasley came toward them, interrupting the conversation before Hermione could start her 'studying is more important than girls' rant.

"Hello Lis. Ready for the big day?" Hermione asked hugging the girl while glaring at James.

"As usual." She smiled, hugging her uncle and her little cousins.

"You wanna play?" The little girl with bright green eyes and curly hair asked the blonde adolescent.

"Oh I'm sorry Lily but I need to go, but next time I'll play with you, promise." She smiled. "Mom and dad are this way." The girl pointed toward the end of the train.

"Come on then." Harry told them, giving Lily to Hermione, while putting a hand to his wife's back.

They all made their way toward the Weasley family, James and Lysander talking about how excited they were to go back to Hogwarts.

"Guys! Long time no see!" A red haired man smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Two days Ronald." A harsh voice replied.

"A day without you is already a tragedy Mione." He replied, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"The train is going to take off in a few minutes, it's time to say goodbye love." Luna told her eldest daughter, hugging her.

Hermione sighed, looking at her son who was hugging his father. "I'll miss you dad." She heard him say before stepping back and taking a step toward her.

"Write me, okay?" She whispered, hugging him.

"I will mommy."

She smiled tearfully. It was so hard to let her little boy go away.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing his cheek, while brushing his hair.

He sent her a small smile before looking at Lily.

"Bye Lils." He smiled, hugging his little sister. "I will miss you. Make Aidan's life a living hell."

"James." Hermione yelled, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, smiling, and went back to his little brother who was standing next to his mom, looking at the train.

"Three more years Aid'."

Aidan nodded, and turned toward his brother. "I will miss you."

James nodded, debating on hugging his younger brother. His choice was made when his little brother stepped up to put his arms around the taller boy.

"I'll miss you too buddy. Try not to work too hard at school, okay? Have fun." James advised.

Aidan nodded, still hugging his brother. "Write to tell me how it is there."

"As usual." James smiled.

Aidan smiled back, his green eyes lighting up. "Thank you."

"No problem." James replied, hitting his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"You need to go." Hermione said tearfully

James nodded, stepping back. "I love you all."

"We love you too, son. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Of course not." James smirked, turning around when he heard his name being called by Lorcan and Lenon, his best friends.

"I love you James." Hermione said, waving at her little boy who was getting on the train.

"Don't be so sad." Harry smiled, hugging his wife. "I'm sensing we will receive an owl from the school soon enough."

"James isn't that bad." Hermione told him offended, while Harry laughed.

"He's the new generation of the Marauders." Harry smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Don't say that." Hermione whined, looking at her husband pleadingly.

"Aidan will join him."

"No." Hermione half yelled, dragging Aidan to her, and hugging him. He was her little boy, the one who loved reading as much as her.

"Sorry love, it's how the universe works." Harry nodded, smiling at his wife who was now hugging two of their children.

"Mom, don't worry. I won't become like dad."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at his eight year old son who just shrugged in reply. "I won't miss you when you'll go to Hogwarts." The boy who lived told Aidan, pouting.

The little boy laughed and tried to free one of his arms to touch his father. "Well, I will."

"Well, you should." Hermione whispered, looking at James who was smiling at them tenderly.

His family might be crazy but he loved them dearly. Even Aidan!

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it :)**

**PS: I take requests, if you want to read something let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :)**

**So I had a request and it was given by ****MinecraftDanny****. Here it**** is: **

"_**Can you do one where is Hermione is in a near-death experience and Harry realizes he loves her?"**_

**So first thank you for your kind words as well as reading the previous OS and leaving a review, it means a lot to me! **

**Here's my take on Harry falling in love after Hermione is in a near-death experience. It's not really my forte, I had already tried to write something like that but it wasn't good at all. I hope this is okay! **

**It's also in the WIC universe but this time the children are younger:**

**James is 10 years old**

**Aidan is 4,5 years old Hermione's pregnant with Lily**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, coming out of the bathroom in a light pajama bottom before going under the cover and sitting beside his wife.

"I'm looking at our photo album." Hermione replied, turning the book slightly toward him.

He smiled when he saw the moving picture at the top of the page.

"That was when I realized I was in love with you." Hermione whispered softly, chuckling every time her fourteen year old self jumped on Harry to hug him. "I look absolutely crazy."

"You are crazy." Her husband smirked, putting an arm around her shoulder. "So, Rita Skeeter was right?" He asked quickly, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm not crazy." She told him offended. "And, no, Skeeter wasn't right. She said that we were a _couple_. We weren't in reality."

He laughed but nodded nonetheless. "It was just in your dreams then." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her hit his shoulder slightly while rolling her eyes.

"You're insufferable."

"But you love me." He replied, looking at the picture again.

"What about you?" Hermione finally asked him in a nonchalant voice, letting his previous statement unanswered.

"What?" He asked, turning the pages of the album.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?"

He looked up at her, lost in his thoughts. _Was it that difficult to remember it?_ Hermione thought.

"I would say…" He finally began. "Hum… I would say in fifth year."

"How did it happen?" She asked, closing the album and putting it on her nightstand.

"I can ask the same question." He smirked, lying down next to her, while she nuzzled his side.

"Harry." Hermione warned, putting her head on his chest and looking up at him. "I'm the one pregnant with your third child; remember what happened the last time you played smartass with me."

He swallowed, touching his hair, remembering her continuous attempt at hexing him. Thankfully his auror reflexes had kicked in and he was able to dodge every single one of her hex. Then again, if he had been slower, his hair wouldn't have survived.

"Very well then, it was after what happened at the ministry." He started softly, the souvenir of that night still painful for him. "You were hurt because of me." He swallowed. He could still see the event of that night like it was just yesterday, like he was still at the Ministry. He could still feel his wand digging painfully in his hand because of the tight grip he was keeping on it.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have disarmed him instead of silencing him." Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's no one's fault." Harry interrupted her.

He still felt like he was the one responsible of it, but he knew that if he told her that she would go into one of her heartfelt and wonderful speech and he didn't feel like hearing it today. He had failed her that night and he couldn't shake that feeling away.

"Anyway, I think that the moment I realized I liked you was when I saw Dolohov's wand pointed at you and that I saw you fall." She had become so pale in just a few seconds he had thought that the death eater had killed her. Her body had fallen on the floor before he was able to reach her. "It was painful, terrifying… I didn't know what to do." He whispered, looking at her.

Hermione nodded, urging him to continue. "The only thing which came to mind was that you were dead and that I would never see your beautiful smile again but then Neville screamed at me that you were still alive… I felt so relieved." He smiled at her, kissing her. "When I thought you were dead I just wanted to stop, go over to Voldemort and tell him to kill me already. Saving the wizarding world had no meaning if you weren't there to see it. When Neville told me you were okay, I felt like I could breathe again." He explained, looking at the ceiling.

"Later on when you were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts I couldn't stay away from your bedside. Ginny asked me numerous times to come with her because her ankle was broken and she wanted Pomfrey to heal her. I didn't acknowledge her." He laughed while she smiled. "I actually didn't even apologize afterwards. But I don't care, you were hurt and even Pomfrey was at a loss about what she was supposed to do. I was terrified; I thought I was going to lose you. I think it was during your little coma that I truly realized the extent of my love for you. I realized that it wasn't just love, it was _love_." He told her, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Aren't those the same things?" She whispered.

"The love I'm talking about is immense, terrifying, beautiful. It's what makes me absolutely sure that you are the love of my life, that you're the one who's supposed to be by my side…"

"Yet you chose Ginny." She cut him off.

"I thought you were in love with Ron and I was only your best friend, your brother…" He stopped talking suddenly, smiling. "I shouldn't be saying that seeing as we're now married with two little devils nicely tucked into their beds."

"James is awake." Hermione replied, smiling at him.

"What?" Her husband frowned, looking at the door.

"I heard him move a few minutes ago." She replied, standing up. Outside of the covers you could see the obvious baby bump she was sporting. Harry smiled, he loved seeing her pregnant, knowing she was his unconditionally.

"I love you." She smiled at him, walking to the door.

"I love you too. Don't be too harsh on him." Harry winked.

"Of course not."

He laughed and stood up, following her. He wanted to see that, he loved watching Hermione with their sons.

"James, it's already past your bed time." He heard his wife whisper harshly while looking disapprovingly at their first born.

"I couldn't sleep." The boy told her, smiling brightly.

"What about your mom reads you a story, Jamie?"

The little boy nodded, smiling at his father while Hermione looked exasperated.

"Which story do you want?" She finally conceited.

"Hogwarts: a history." James smiled at his mother.

She nodded, approving the choice and went to sit next to him once she had the book. The little boy put his mom's arms around him and tucked his face into her side.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his head, opening the book.

"I'll be in our room." Harry smiled, letting his wife and son share their special moment.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Update: Thanks so much to Virgo girl 14 for an awesome review and for pointing out that I had wrote Pomfresh instead of Pomfrey ! (I sometimes put the french names instead of the english ones :/ xD). Thank you Virgo girl 14 !**


	3. This isn't a hotel room

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you will like this one, I'm sorry for the wait. Big things coming up for another story (Obsession if anyone is interested) and writer block (or fluff writer block...? You know what I mean….? No, well, moving on!) :D**

**Jkarr:**** We all need a bit of fluff in our lives :) Thanks for the review !**

**Virgo girl 14:**** Thank you! :D I had the French mode on when I was writing it sorry xD Thank you I hope you will like this one too! :) Thanks again! :D**

**Anotherboarduser:**** Oh, Thanks ! :D **

**starboy454:**** Thank you :)**

**twlightbella:**** :P**

**hhrforever:**** Well I hated how the book ended anyway xD :P Thank you so much, I also would have liked to see it, maybe not in the books but on Pottermore or something, also not with Harry/Ginny! I'm not really fond of Ginny xD.**

**WarthogHerme:**** Every time I read you review I just laugh so much! Thank you it's the best compliment ever! xD I refuse to reread the 7****th**** book because of the epilogue and because she killed everyone! Honestly who would kill Fred!? And why does she have to always put an orphan in every generation!? Poor Teddy… Thank god fanfictions exist to fill the hole that JK left in us! xD Anyway, thank you sooooo soooo much! :D**

**Mrs. Granger Potter:**** Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, I hope you will like this one! :D**

**The story takes place Pre-baby and Pre-wedding!**

**Let me know what you think, I hope you like it! :D**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**This isn't a hotel room"**

"Really Hermione? Really? A library?" Harry laughed looking at the sea of books surrounding him. "And here I thought we had finished Hogwarts." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh shut it, there was nowhere else to go." His brunette companion huffed, hitting him on the shoulder.

Hermione was shivering, her lips turning slightly blue due to the storm outside. The heavy rain had managed to pass through the thin barrier of her cardigan, damping her beige shirt. She only wanted two days of sun and calm with Harry to enjoy their newly house arrangement and the rain couldn't have a worst timing. She sighed, turning toward her boyfriend when he talked.

"True." Harry conceded after a few minutes of silence, wincing slightly when the hand he had carded through his hair met the cold and very wet surface of his dark locks.

"We can wait here." Hermione whispered, looking in awe at the little bookshop, excitement bubbling inside her and making her inside fuzzy. There were so many books and it was heaven to her.

The little library was cozy. There were a few armchairs thrown here and there and large mahogany bookcases everywhere. The room looked like it was messy but it worked well and gave a sense of privacy and comfort which warmed her still cold body.

"I knew you would say that." Harry laughed lightly, looking around also. The place reminded him of the Gryffindor common room but with way more books. It made him slightly nostalgic to think about the home which had been his for seven years.

Suddenly, a man came from a little door which was behind a counter, startling both of them and making them turn to face him.

"Oh, hello. I didn't hear you come in." A gruff voice said which Harry realized belonged to the tiny man in front of them. He was a bit taller than Harry was when he was a second year but was definitely more frightening.

The comment he had said made Hermione frown. It was strange that he didn't hear them since they had made quite a few loud noises while coming through the door.

"Hello, we're sorry. We were just looking for somewhere to hide away from the rain." Harry answered, getting uncomfortable against the scrutiny of the man in front of him.

The man cocked his head slightly and looked at the big window where he could indeed see the rain falling hard on the pavement outside. He didn't even remark it before.

"Is it okay if we look around?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly while holding Harry's hand tighter. This man was strange and was starting to creep her out.

The man nodded. "I will be behind if you need anything." He said mentioning to the little door behind him.

The two Gryffindors nodded, watching him go.

"Well, that was strange." Harry laughed, looking at Hermione.

"Hush, he may hear you." She replied, hitting him lightly on his arm while looking at the door.

"Oh come on, he seems like he's half deaf." Harry whispered anyway, pulling a hand through his hair and following Hermione who was well on the way to lose herself in between the bookcases.

He watched her walk from shelf to shelf, looking at the spine of every book displayed. She was beautiful with her hair damp from the rain, her bright brown eyes and her small smile. He couldn't believe the luck he had at having been granted a second chance with Hermione.

"Oh my, look at that! It's the first edition of Pride and Prejudice." Hermione pulled him out of his contemplation of her.

"Harry look!" She whispered again, awed, while touching the book with the tip of her fingers, scared that she may leave a stain on it.

"You already have it." Harry answered, smiling at her while coming behind her and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Not the _first_ edition." She turned around, eyes alight with excitement. "Do you even know how much they cost? Do you think he will accept if I purchase it?" She asked, looking back at the book with delight and a hint of worry. "Oh Harry, I hope he will. I wouldn't be able to walk out of here without it." She whispered, touching the book again as if it was a precious treasure.

"I love you." Harry whispered suddenly, enthralled by her.

Hermione's heart stopped during a few seconds and looked back at him, forgetting the book. He was looking at her so intently she felt like he was trying to remember this moment, and carve it into his memory if he couldn't do it in stone. He was looking at her in awe, as if he hadn't seen her before.

He had said the words like it was the most obvious thing on earth, so beautifully it warmed her heart. She had never felt this wanted, beautiful and loved in her entire life.

"I love you too." She whispered too.

It was a simple answer, simple and true. She had always loved him. From back when he was her best friend to the time he finally became her lover. He was the only person she could tell everything and who wouldn't judge her, the one who could make her fall in love with him so easily and who could make her heartbeat quicken in a look.

It wasn't the first time they had said 'I love you' to each other, but it was the first time since Hermione got back from New York. She had missed hearing it, even though before it was in a platonic way.

Harry smiled at her answer and took the few steps which were separating them. Once he was right in front of her, he caressed her cheek softly with his fingers and bent down to kiss her. His lips moved firmly against hers, taking her bottom lip in between his.

"I love you." He whispered again, their lips still touching.

She smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He kissed her again when a gruff voice startled them. They pulled apart and saw the tiny man from before glaring at them.

"This isn't a hotel room. The shop's closing." He said.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "We are sorry. Would it be possible to purchase this book?" She asked, taking _Pride and Prejudice_ out of its place to show to the librarian.

"No." He replied.

"But…" Hermione started, a frown appearing on her face.

"It isn't for sale." He cut her off, turning around.

Hermione put the book back, looking defeated.

"Are you sure, mister?" Harry asked when they had come in front of the counter.

"The shop's closing." He replied again, still walking.

"Come on Harry." Hermione took his hand and led him out of the library, and away from the strange man inside.

"We should have tried again, he may have said yes after a bit of convincing." The black haired boy said.

"I don't think so." His girlfriend replied, making her way toward the hotel they were staying at. "Let's not think about it. What about dinner?" She smiled at him.

"I love you." He shrugged while she laughed.

"Or we could skip dinner?" She smiled warmly.

"I love you." He replied again maliciously.

Her beautiful laugh rang again and he couldn't stop the burning desire to hold and kiss her again.

"Skipping dinner then." She smiled, looking at him with pure adoration.

He nodded and kissed her again, pulling apart for the duration of their journey toward their room.

* * *

A few hours later when Hermione woke up, instead of seeing her boyfriend sleeping peacefully alongside her she found the first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ as well as a single red rose in his place.

* * *

**I hope you like it :)**

**Maybe more coming this week if I can shake this writer block off!**

****PS: I take requests, if you want to read something let me know!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey****! Thanks for all the follow, favorite and reviews! Thank you :)**

**Virgo girl 14****: Thank you :) I hope you will like this one even though it's very short! ^^**

**WarthogHerme****: Thank you so much again :) Exactly! Fred was awesome! I swear she just wanted to kill everyone! xD**

**Guest****: Thank you :) Yes I think so too, they're better suited for each other!**

**starboy454****: Thank you :)**

**hhrforever****: Thank you! :) I hope you will like this one even though it's super short ^^ **

**I know it's short but I hope you will like it anyway. I wrote it pretty fast because the idea just struck me :)**

** Set when they're married. :)**

**There's some cursing! **I don't own anything.****

* * *

"It isn't that hard, is it?" Hermione asked, lips trembling while holding a wooden spoon toward a scared looking Harry.

"He didn't have it, Mione." He told her softly, using the nickname she loved to try to soothe her. "I'm sorry." He told her, approaching her cautiously.

"Sorry? You are sorry? And what the hell does it fucking change for me?" She yelled.

"Remember love, no cursing." He tried, smiling sheepishly.

"No cursing? No cursing? And who the hell are you? My father?" She asked, moving toward him while hitting him on the chest with the spoon.

"You're putting tomato sauce everywhere." He smiled softly, freaking out inside.

She stopped, looking around quickly, her eyes finally settling on Harry's shirt. His once immaculate white button up was now sporting a big red stain on the front.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, eyes filling up with tears. "I don't know what came over me." She continued, sitting on a barstool, her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay, Mione." He smiled at her, putting his arms around her.

"It's not. I didn't want to be that type of woman…" She told him, turning around to be able to look at him.

"What type of woman?" He asked, kissing her cheek before nuzzling her nose with his.

"The crazy pregnant woman… The one who scream and cry over not having a certain type of ice cream or a strange combination of food…" She trailed off, tears spilling out.

"You're not crazy."

"I am… I always thought that those crazy stuff wouldn't happen to me. That I was better at controlling myself."

Harry smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. "First, this isn't crazy, it's normal. Second, you can control yourself, but you're pregnant and this is the first time. There are the hormones mixing in with fear."

"I'm not afraid." She told him, swallowing.

He laughed, kissing her softly. "I know you Mione. Yes, you are."

"I'm terrified…" She whispered, looking up at him with tears filled eyes. "I can read all the books I want about it but I will still be as scared as ever. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. How can I not be when I'm having a baby with you?" She asked, looking up at him with a beautiful smile even though her tears where still falling. "But… There's this overwhelming fear that I won't be good enough for our child, or that I won't know what to do during the delivery or that…"

"Mione." He stopped her. "Every woman is afraid of that. It's new and it's exciting, but it's also a big step. There will be someone who will depend on us, who will need us to love him or her unconditionally and who will need us to be there to protect him and guide him. We're in this together. I can promise you that our child will be the most loved and cherished child there is, not just because he is our child, but because he is a promise I'm making you, the promise that I will always be there, that I will never let you down and that there is nothing in this world which will keep me from making you happy."

Hermione nodded tearfully, kissing Harry. "What would I do without you?" She whispered, sobbing, her forehead on his.

"Live, love and try to keep on being someone I'm proud of." He told her softly.

She shook her head and laughed. "Love is you and nothing else." She replied, putting her hand on his cheek.

He laughed. "I love you, you know?"

She nodded, turning her head slightly to kiss his cheek. "I know and I love you too." She smiled. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered.

"You're welcome love." He answered, bending his head slightly to kiss her again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry for the mistakes, it's midnight here and I just wanted you to read it :)**


	5. Fight

**Hello everyone. I am deeply sorry for the long wait, here is a little OS which I hope you are going to like even though it's quite short and not very detailed. Thank you all for the review, I love to read what you think about it.**

**I hope you are all alright.**

**Lily is 4**

**Aidan is 9**

* * *

Not a stare or a word was exchanged between husband and wife. It was strange to see them this way, they were usually so in love.

"Mummy?" The little Lily Potter said in a small voice, her eyes getting watery.

"What is it darling? You want more broccoli?"

The little girl scrunched up her nose while shaking her head. "Why are you not happy?"

"What are you talking about darling?" Hermione Potter answered, faking a smile toward her young daughter. "I am happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

The little girl didn't buy her mother's lies and started to cry, scaring the nine years old boy which sat beside her and who was engrossed in a book sitting on his lap.

"Lily! Enough now. Eat your broccoli and then you're up to bed." Their mother's said while standing up and taking her untouched plate to the kitchen. She was too tired for that. "I should have known not to give you those gummy bears aunty Cho bought."

"No." The little girl said, screaming and crying even though there were absolutely no tears in sight.

"That's enough Lily, go to bed now." The stern voice of her father made her stop and look at him, her eyes filling up with real tears this time which made her father sigh and stand up to go next to her. "Come on Lil', daddy's sorry. You must be tired, my love." The boy who lived softly said, taking her in his arms and going up the stairs, the little girl still crying and nuzzling her head in her father's shoulder.

"What happened mummy?" The young boy asked his mother when he went to the kitchen with his half-eaten plate and his book.

"Aidan, we talked and talked about this. No books when we are eating. Merlin, what did I do to have such ungrateful children." She hissed. "Go to your room."

"But…"

"NOW."

He frowned but nodded. His mother was upset, something which only happened when his _aunt_ Ginny was there, maybe the ginster (1), James and Aidan's secret name for her, did something when they saw her earlier.

Before he turned around to go to bed, he went to his mother and hugged her waist, not letting go until he felt her run her hand through his hair. He lifted his head and saw her looking at him with eyes full of regrets; he smiled at her to reassure her and went into his room.

After doing the dishes the muggle way in order to de-stress, Hermione went up to the room she shared with her idiotic husband and started getting ready for the night.

When she was in the process of putting on an oversized shirt over her small short, she sensed her husband coming into the room. She hastily finished changing and then went under the big fluffy white covers, allowing herself to think about what happened a few minutes earlier. She had never screamed at her children this way, this was the first time she had let her anger get the better of her and redirected it toward her pride and joy, the most precious things she had in this world. She would send an owl to Cho and Luna tomorrow to tell them she would not come to their Sunday brunch and spend the day with Lily and Aidan, trying to make amend.

She felt Harry slip under the covers and held her breath, her eyes watering slightly. She had said a few awful things that morning. Before she could go any further inside her memory, she felt a hand on her back.

"Goodnight Hermione."

She closed her eyes and turned around. Harry was closer to her than she thought. His eyes were still open. His bright green orbs were trained on her even though it seemed like he wasn't really looking at her. She approached him a bit and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Harry." She said in a small voice, turning back around.

She heard him sigh and softly took hold of her body to press her firmly against him. Even if they were mad at each other, they weren't furious enough not to know that they could not sleep if they were not touching.

"I'm sorry babe." She heard him say in her hair.

"Harry." She whispered. He nodded, mentioning that he did hear her. "I love you." She felt his body shake slightly, and heard him laugh. "Why are you laughing?" She asked affronted, turning to rest on her back.

He shook his head smiling down at her. "Love you too." He simply replied before kissing her hard.

They still needed to talk about their disagreement(2) but she didn't want to break their tradition(3) before bed. Harry may be an idiot but he was also her husband, her idiotic husband.

* * *

(1) "The Ginny monster"

(2)James wants to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday, Harry agrees, Hermione disagrees. It started as a little fight and quickly escalated into something out of proportion when they went to the Weasley and Ginny stepped in. Ginny and Hermione still don't get along.

(3) A kiss and an « I love you »- I'm too cheesy sometime


	6. First date

**Here is another OS to make up for the lack of updates on my stories. I hope you will enjoy this. Thank you so much for the reviews, they're lovely and a great motivation. **

**I have some ideas but it seems like I can't get them down on paper properly.**

**I picture Hermione dressed the way Emma Watson was at the after party for Dior in Paris the 7****th**** July 2014.**

**I own absolutely nothing. **

**There's fluff (I guess) and pretty much no purpose to this story.**

* * *

First date:

« Cho ! I can't wear that! This is too inappropriate. » Hermione Granger said looking at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. The short purple dress was so tight she could barely breath and her breast were nearly hanging out of it... it was… it was obscene.

« Oh please, it's perfect for a date. »

Hermione rolled her eyes, going into her bathroom to change dresses. « We're just going to a restaurant, I do not see the appeal of such a dress. »

"That's because you're blind to everything which can make a man fall at your feet."

"Oh. You mean to say that I am a sensible woman who doesn't dress for anyone but herself?"

Cho rolled her eyes and let herself fall on her friend's bed. "You are so impossible."

"So? How am I?" Hermione asked emerging from her bathroom in a black oversized shirt tucked into a black skirt with floral print.

"Oh My!" Cho exclaimed looking up and down at her while rising into a sitting position. "You look fabulous Hermione."

"Really? Not too overdone?"

"No! It's perfect!" Cho exclaimed, looking around her. "Ah! Found it!"

"What?" Hermione asked, also looking around, not understanding her friend who was rummaging into a pile of clothes on the bed before pulling out beautiful dark blue shoes.

"Come on, put these on." She told her, waving the shoes in front of her.

"They're a bit high, don't you think?"

Cho rolled her eyes and trusted the shoes in Hermione's arms. "Come on now, you know me. I have absolutely no patience."

Hermione smiled slightly and put the shoes on, strutting toward the mirror to gaze at herself. She twirled slightly, a huge smile coming over her lips. "Do you think he will like it?" She whispered, her eyes still looking at her outfit.

"Definitely." Cho smiled looking happily at her friend.

The doorbell suddenly rung, making Hermione turn toward Cho. "He's here! What do I do?"

Cho laughed, standing up from the bed.

« Merlin, Hermione, calm down. I mean you both know each other and are friends since forever."

« That's the problem." Hermione whispered as if Harry could hear them talk. "We're friends, not lovers. »

« But you want to be. » Cho said, taking Hermione's hand and walking toward the door, screaming a 'Coming'.

« No shit Sherlock. » Hermione huffed. « I want this evening to be perfect. I want everything to go smoothly. It's finally coming Cho, after a few months of dancing around each other and building our friendship back we're finally going to become more…" She told her friends, stopping in front of the front door, their hands still in each others. "It's scaring me. It's everything I always wanted but I'm terrified of doing the wrong thing and driving him away forever. » She whispered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Hermione do not cry or I will kill you." Her friend answered, not caring about her friend's confession. "We don't have time to redo your make up!"

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath and turning toward the door.

"I've never seen people who were more in love than the both of you. Be honest with him, tell him you are scared, do not forget that you are friends first, friends who love each other deeply."

Hermione smiled at her friend, hugging her briefly before taking a hold of the handle.

Before she could open the door, her friend stopped her. "You know, I'm quite sure that once you spend a few minutes with him your fears will go away. You are made for each other Hermione, I've never been more sure of anything."

Hermione hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks Cho."

The other girl winked and they finally opened the door to reveal an anxious looking dark haired boy.

"Hey." He breathed looking at Hermione. "You look stunning." He whispered, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you" She blushed. "You look quite handsome yourself." She smiled.

It was true, he was wearing some dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a blazer. Of course, his hair was as unkempt as ever but Hermione loved it that way.

"Come on lovebirds, time to go away." Cho sing-songed.

"You just want me out of your hair to invite Oliver over, don't you?" Hermione said, winking while her friend smiled coyly at her.

"It's not my fault if the both of you are too slow when it comes to sharing your feelings. Oliver and I are doing amazingly thank you very much."

Hermione laughed, taking Harry's offered hand. "That's why you didn't talk to each other for a week."

Harry laughed along with her, ushering her outside. "Don't get her started Mione."

They nearly run down the old building, Cho's screaming following them until the front door shut behind them.

"Why, you nearly got us killed." Harry laughed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione blushed, shrugging, and started to walk, letting Harry trail behind her.

"You look breathtaking." Her companion told her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his breath tickling her ear.

She laughed lightly, turning around in his arms. "Thank you, Harry."

He pecked her timidly on the lips, detaching himself from her and taking her hand.

"Come on, I made a reservation for 7."

"Where?" Hermione asked, caressing his hand.

"Clos Maggiore." He smiled proudly.

"And you managed to get a reservation?" She asked incredulous. The French restaurant was well known in London for it's romantic atmosphere, it was definitely fancier than what she was used too. Hopefully, she wasn't too underdressed, she thought looking slightly at herself.

"Yes, I hope it's alright?" He asked, a bit uncertain.

The only answer he received was a kiss on the cheek and a blinding smile.

* * *

After a bit of silence and walking, Hermione caught sight of the restaurant.

"Have you ever been there?" Harry asked her, turning slightly toward her, her hand firmly clasped in his.

"No, it's actually the first time." She smiled.

He nodded, opening the door for her. "Mine too."

"Good evening, welcome to Clos Maggiore. Do you have a reservation?" A waiter dressed to the nine, asked them.

"Yes. Under the name Potter." The waiter nodded, looking through the book. While they waited, Harry took the chance to look at Hermione again. She was looking in awe at the décor around them, her mouth agape.

"May I ask for what hour Mister Potter?"

"Seven." Harry replied, turning back toward the waiter, furrowing his brow.

The waiter nodded again, still looking at the book. He turned the pages a few times, and stopped after about a minute.

"I am sorry to tell you that there is no reservation under the name Potter for today. Nonetheless I did found one for next Friday." The man told Harry looking apologetic.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Maybe you made a mistake while reserving." Hermione said slightly, touching his arms.

"Would it be possible to have a table tonight anyway?" Harry asked, taking Hermione by the waist. "I'll pay for the inconvenience of course." He added, hopeful.

"You will have to wait 45 minutes Mister Potter. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, looking apologetically at Hermione. "I'm sorry Mione. I wanted…"

"It's alright, we'll just go some place else, don't worry. Thank you Mister, have a nice night." Hermione smiled at the waiter taking Harry by the hand.

"I'm so sorry Mione." Harry told her again when they were outside.

She laughed and kissed him. "It's okay Harry. Let's find someplace else."

"It's a Friday night, I don't think we'll manage to find a good restaurant." He sighed, defeated. "I wanted this night to be perfect."

"It's already perfect Harry." She smiled, taking his hand. "Anyway, what is a good restaurant, do tell mister Potter?"

They began their walk again while Harry passed a hand through his hair, thinking. "Well… a romantic one… Hmm…" He stuttered, deep in thought.

Hermione laughed, putting her arms around his waist. "I don't need romantic Harry, just somewhere where we can talk, and eat and maybe exchange a few kisses." She interrupted him cheekily.

He laughed at her, kissing the top of her head. "I think I know where, come on." He smiled taking her hand and starting to run.

"Harry." She laughed. "I'm wearing heels!"

Harry laughed loudly and turned around, grinning. "I could carry you if you want."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"You'll have to catch me first." Harry yelled, running away quickly.

"Potter ! You're dead !" Hermione screamed, trying to catch him.

With a laugh Harry turned around suddenly and caught her, swinging her around. His lips on hers caught her by surprise and she smiled through the kiss. "I'm pretty sure I'm not."

* * *

"This is it?" Hermione asked once they stopped walking, looking at the old building in front of her.

"Well yes." He said looking amused.

Hermione nodded slowly, trying to smile.

"Come on." He laughed, ushering her inside.

When they entered the building, Hermione gasped looking around. It looked so beautiful and cosy with candles floating around giving off an intimate vibe. The walls were a deep brown with one of them being made entirely by red bricks. The furniture were a beautiful mahogany and the banquette surrounding them were made with red velvet.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A woman, who looked to be around sixty, asked the pair, a small smile etched on her wrinkled face.

"Good evening. We would like a table for two please. Oh and away from prying eyes, if it's possible." Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Of course, come this way dear."

The pair exchanged a look, following the old woman. There was something in her that reminded them of Molly Weasley.

"There." The woman mentioned to a table surrounded by a banquette. "Those are the menus I will let you decide and come back in a few minutes."

The duo nodded, smiling and thanked the woman.

"This place is amazing Harry."

"It is, isn't it?"

"How did you come across it?" Hermione asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Ron told me about it. Luna and him often come here." He smiled, taking her hand in his while she blushed.

"It's cute." She let out a breathy laugh. "It's an Italian restaurant." She smiled looking at the menu.

"I know you prefer French but…"

"No, no. Italian is perfect!" She squeezed his hand.

He smiled a bit before looking at the menu. "Mmmm Lasagne."

"You're scaring me love." She said, not looking at him.

"Why?" Came the distant answer, mind still wrapped around the different dish.

"You reminded me of Ron." She laughed.

Harry looked up, eyes wide, faking being affronted. "Stop lying."

His girlfriend – could he call her girlfriend?- laughed again, shaking her head. "I'm not lying, you goof."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "As long as I'm your goof." He said making Hermione laugh again.

"Come on let's choose." She ushered him, taking back her hands to turn the page of the menu.

"Do you see something you like?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to go with the raviolis I think, but the lasagne looks quite good too." She moaned distressed.

"We'll share!" Harry exclaimed, happy to be able to eat more.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I'm pretty sure it was for your stomach but thank you anyway." Hermione laughed, not looking up from the menu. "And tiramisu." She added with a huge smile, finally looking up at Harry who just laughed.

"So, do the lovebirds know what they're going to take?" The old woman came to them with a smile.

"Yes, we would like a plate of raviolis for the lady and some lasagne for me, and two tiramisu for desserts."

"What about drinks?"

"Mione?" Harry turned toward Hermione.

"Do you have some red wine please?" Hermione asked. She didn't drink much but she liked indulging sometime.

"Yes we do dear, and for you mister?"

"Some butterbeer will be great, thank you."

"I will be back in a few minutes." She smiled taking their menus.

* * *

"Merlin this is so good." Harry moaned.

"Delicious. How come Ron has never talked to us about it? We could have been here way sooner." Hermione looked at her plate in admiration.

"Don't know, but when I see him, remind me to hit him and then thank him."

Hermione laughed. "I will." She dropped her fork in her plate and smiled. "I can't believe he's married."

Harry looked up at her, smiling too. "I know right? It seems so crazy. I mean, Ron in love with Luna. Ron getting _married_ to Luna… Me wanting you..." He took her hand, which was resting next to her plate, and kissed it. "I never thought all of it could happen but now that it did, I'm so glad. I don't think that it's so crazy anymore. They belong together."

Hermione blushed and tightened the hold she had on his hand. "They do."

"It's been a long time since we've gone out just the three of us."

Hermione nodded. "I've been so busy at work…Maybe we could do something next week. Oh I know, we could go to Clos Maggiore Friday night." She laughed.

"Haha." He replied, sticking his tongue out. "We could actually. I'll call Monday in order to see if the guy didn't erase our reservation."

"Ron always wanted to go to a fancy muggle restaurant."

Harry laughed. "Yeah and my hair's pink."

"Well we could arrange that." Hermione said, looking seriously at him.

"Don't even think about it." Harry shrieked.

"Not even a little?" She asked, taking a bite of her food.

"No."

"Anyway, I heard that Marietta Edgecombe was pregnant with Davis's child." Hermione whispered, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Are we really going to gossip on our first date?" Harry laughed.

"Why not? It's a valuable piece of information for an auror."

"How come? Their child's going to be a Voldemort 2.0?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How's Cho taking it?" Harry changed the subject, taking a mouthful of lasagne.

"Honestly?" Harry nodded. "Awfully good. She doesn't care. I think that her relationship with Oliver helped her forget all the things that happened… Well maybe not forget, let's say forgive."

"Oliver's a better man. I've never like Davis."

Hermione nodded. "I never thought Edgecombe and Davis would finish together."

"Me neither. Cho's better off without him."

"Definitely!" Hermione exclaimed, letting a bit of ravioli fall on the table. "Oups."

Harry laughed, and looked at her, eyes sparkling. "I'm happy."

"I am too." She smiled shyly, surprised by his statement.

"I haven't been this happy in a long while… actually I don't really remember."

Hermione smiled. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Sometimes, I'm scared to lose you." His statement made her stop and look up at him.

"What?"

"I'm scared that you'll leave again… then I remember that you won't, that we resolved things and that we're going to be alright." His small smile went away quickly when he saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. He quickly slid next to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"I understand." She cut in. "Sometimes I'm terrified too…. I'm afraid you'll realize that I'm not the one for you, or that I hurt you too much when I left or…"

"Hey… Look at me." He told her, taking her head in his hand to make her look at him. "I'll always be there." He softly said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know but sometimes I'm just a bit scared I guess." She breathed.

"Would you…. Would you accept to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked suddenly. "I know we've never talked about this since that night at the Weasley's but I think I'm ready... if you are…" He finished, leaving the statement hanging. "We wanted to rebuild our friendship before diving into something more and I think we've manage alright." He completed, when she didn't answer.

Hermione nodded. "I would love to be yours, to be more than just friends." She smiled, teary eyed.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Yes, you idiot." She whispered, watching his face come closer to hers.

"Can I?"

She nodded, not able to say a word and let him kiss her.

* * *

"So?" asked Cho a few hours later, looking at her friend who had just passed through the door of their flat.

"Best first date ever." Hermione squealed, jumping slightly, making her friend laugh at her uncharacteristic behaviour. "I'm in love with him." The curly brunet whispered, smiling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for the mistakes. If somebody wants to correct it, pm me or leave a review, whatever floats your boat.**

**I still take requests.**


End file.
